


Auntification Much?

by BioYuGi



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Age Progression, F/F, Mental Transformation, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: "On the third day of Bio's new perv reality~Three fat aunts~"Welcome everyone to '12 Days of Biomas: The Sequel'. Where for 12 days I'll be posting short stories on DA based on some excellent pictures! Today's the third day.For today's story, we get to one I'd wanted to do for a while, based on two sexy aunt tf pics by https://www.deviantart.com/m-a-v-e-r-i-c-k , https://www.deviantart.com/m-a-v-e-r-i-c-k/art/Totally-Spies-Auntification-1-of-2-800614791 and https://www.deviantart.com/m-a-v-e-r-i-c-k/art/Totally-Spies-Auntification-2-of-2-800833993 Aunt TF is definitely a weird one, but it's also sexy as hell for reasons I can't really describe!Also no, this does not mean that the next one will have four characters. I somehow started with 1, 2, and then 3 focal characters for these first three stories, no way that's possible to keep up. Enjoy it all the same!Day 2 was not posted on this site because it wasn't a fanfiction. You can check it on my site. https://www.deviantart.com/bioyugi Thanks!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Auntification Much?

"Your crime spree is over, Aunt Matilda! You should just give up now! It'll save us all a lot of hassle!" Sam stared defiantly at the portly older woman cornered in her office. 

"For real. Do you have any idea how much time we've spent in this place waiting for you to slip up?" her blonde ally scoffed. "It's seriously like you didn't want to get caught. Totes annoying."

"Clover, I'm pretty sure she didn't want to be caught," Alex scoffed, resting her face in the palm of her hand from exasperation. The yellow-clad spy regained her intimidating posture as the trio of college students marched towards the criminal they were after.

"Sam, Clover, Alex, I can't believe you three would disappoint your dear auntie like this." Matilda scoffed, placing a hand on her tacky, cougar-print dress. She huffed and moved her hands down to the spandex pink pants she wore, which clung to her extra-thick hips. 

"You're not our aunt. You're not anyone's aunt! You don't even have siblings!" Sam argued, the redhead throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"And why wouldn't you want to just be a mom then?!" Clover added, joining in with Sam's confusion. "Aunts don't even do anything, they're just there to make cookies twice a year and give you a five dollar gift card to a sandwich place on your birthday."

"That is exactly why aunts are superior! They get away with it! The laziness, being able to squeeze the life out of your nephews and nieces with a hug, being able to get drunk on wine at 1pm. That's the life! All women should strive for it, and the fact you three can't see it after being with me this long saddens me," Matilda said, wiping a tear away from her glasses.

"Ugh, listen lady, we've dealt with a lot of crazy plots over the years. This might be in the bottom five," Alex said with a smirk.

"Agreed. So just give us the info we want and come quietly," said Sam.

"Info? What info could you possibly need?" Matilda asked.

"For starters, where the heck is Britney!" Clover yelled.

"... Brit? Could you come in here, dear?" The spies turned around as the door to the office opened up, and all three recoiled in shock.

"What's the problem, dearie?" The new entrant smiled and shook her birthing hips to the side. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off from the spies, but Sam was the first to state the obvious.

"Britney?" Clover looked like she was going to throw up. This woman barely resembled Britney. She weighed over a hundred pounds more than her fit, athletic friend. Her breasts were giant, nearly the size of her head. And her style. Everything was wrong. Britney was young and hip, but this woman appeared to be in her forties, and looked like she picked her clothing out of a bin. Gaudy blue horn-rimmed glasses, a dress that came right from the 60s, wedge heels and the worst jewelry she'd ever seen someone her age wear. But Britney was clearly not her age anymore.

"Oh, Clover, just Aunt Brit's fine! My word, girls, have you been eating properly? You look like you're skin and bones!" Brit looked the girls over as she puffed up her hair, making sure the impressive blue-black beehive was nice and firm in the air. "Let me fix you up some chicken and dumplings!" 

Of all the girls, Clover was the most appalled by what Matilda had done to Britney. She turned back to the evil matriarch with clenched fists.

"You may mess with a woman's body. You may mess with her hair. You may mess with her mind. But you do not mess with her sense of style!" Clover insisted.

"Sugar, why not all four?" Matilda asked. She pressed a button on her desk, and the spies only had a brief second to yell before a huge burst of smoke went off, surrounding them with white and making it impossible to see for a few seconds.

"Ugh, ack, hmf! Whatever that was, Aunt Matilda, it didn't work!" Sam said firmly. She struck a defiant pose, to try and make her point clearer. But the look was ruined by the clink of the many fake diamonds that now hung around her neck and from her ears. It was ruined further by the shriek that came from her left.

"Yaaaa! My hair! What did you do to my hair?!" Clover yelped. Her hands went up to her formerly-short blonde hairdo, to find a puffy beehive in its place. It was easily taller than the length of her head, and as her latex-clad hands tried to compress it back down into something more fashionable, it actually seemed to be getting taller.

"Oh, no, not again," Alex muttered to herself, her vision only as good as it was thanks to the yellow, trashy glasses that now adorned her face. She saw similar spectacles on the other two, matching their trademark colors. "How many times does something like this have to happen to us?" she asked. 

"Like what?" Sam asked, looking obliviously at Alex. She winced, and rubbed her temples. "Agh! What is that?" She bent forward, causing her necklace to clink around once more as she felt this discomforting tug from her head. "Ow ow ow ow ow," she whined.

"Oh my god I feel it too! It's like my brain it's, ugh, ahhh?!" Clover and Alex responded in kind as their hairdos continued to extend. They stood there twitching as the lengthening hair began to tug at their brains. Each new follicle that was extended basically brought an errant thought with it, and planted something useful for aunt knowledge in its place.

"Nnnngh, ahhh, h-hey wait, I don't know how to make oatmeal cookies?" Alex whined. "Why would I want to, those are the worst kind! These don't even have raisins in them!" she muttered, feeling her beehive extend further. She began to run her fingers along the inner circles of her tacky hoop earrings, as if it were a nervous habit she'd had all her life.

"Oatmeal is good for you!" Aunt Matilda replied defensively. "Can you feel it? The auntie nature seeping into your brain? One focused shot of this is enough to auntify an entire city. Give me two weeks and some nap time and I'll have auntified the whole female population! We'll thrive on doing the bare minimum. And the best part, when we all look the same, we'll get all the sweet young meat we want!" Her silver-streaked hair glimmered in the light as she laughed maniacally, snorts breaking into her giggles periodically.

"Ahhh, s-sweet young meat?" Clover asked. She grabbed her head as more unusual thoughts flooded her. Her body was aging, and gaining weight at a rapid pace. She wished that she could have said this was the first time her body fattened up against her will, but it simply wasn't. This time, however, seemed to be different. Flab piled itself onto her body, but it built up heavily in her bosom and backside. Even as her torso became more rounded and obese, she still had an impressive rack and ass to show for it. "Nnngh, what, n-no, I like boys my own age!"

"Oh, they're no longer your age, dearier," Aunt Matilda said. "You must be pushing thirty right now. Give it a bit longer. We do need to work on the efficiency of this device, but it's so difficult to do when you're as busy as we are, knitting clothes and eating cheeses," she joked.

Clover groaned as her body continued to fatten up. She felt her latex stretch, and her ass grow into the tight confines of her spy suit. Everything was getting tighter and hotter. Her body was like a furnace. The words that Aunt Matilda said resonated with her strongly, the idea of finding a hot young man and having herself a diet sugar baby. Someone who just wanted a woman with some experience. That could be her.

"N-ngnnh, no, s-stop it," she muttered, as a strange inflection worked its way into her voice. Sam was the only one no longer rubbing her head in confusion. She stared at Clover and Alex as they all fattened up, and struggled to understand what the problem was.

"Girls, ya'll right? Don't get your panties in a bunch, now," she said as a Southern drawl escaped her lips, which grew plumper. They even coated themselves in a thick layer of lip gloss to give them a nice sheen and glow. "Now hold tight and tell your Auntie Sammy what's got you two seein' red?"

"Ughhh, no offense, Sam, agh, but of course you'd be the first of us to give in to these mental changes," Alex muttered. Sam scoffed and rubbed the side of her hairdo as it grew to be a little over two feet tall. Her hair had already been the longest of the trio to begin with, so it had extra height to gain. That also meant a lot of memories it altered from Sam in a shorter amount of time, and frankly, Sam's brain had been fried and twisted so many times that it was akin to wiping a chalkboard clean.

"Sweet tea, I dunno what you're talkin' about, but it's just dang good to see ya'll with some meat on them bones." Sammy slapped her own belly proudly, the once-thin stomach now a bulging protrusion that looked like she was overdue with twins. But it wasn't just her belly that was fat. Her love handles had several folds in them, and her ass looked like two firm basketballs had been wedged in her panties. Alex and Clover weren't that different, and they were all beginning to look more like Brit and Matilda by the second. The machine's insidious technique to make them all aunties worked like a charm.

"Meat, y-young meat. Lots of meat, y-yum," Clover muttered as she licked her lips. Her red, horn-rimmed glasses grew foggy as her rounded face grew heated with lust as she imagined inviting a new neighbor over every day. Tease them with a tour of the house. Show them all her motivational signs and cheesy photos of dogs and cats. Then bring them into the kitchen, bend over to grab something and 'accidentally' grind her bum into their crotch. Soon she'd be bent over the oven, getting it six ways to Sunday. "Hahhh, n-no, but, D-David, I mean… I think his name's David," she whispered weakly as more thoughts from the old, yet younger Clover slipped away.

The trio had now reached middle age, their bodies fattened but also aged. Less energetic, less flexible. There's no way they'd be able to run or do flips in these overweight bodies. Their stomachs rumbled for food, but kale salads and smoothies didn't seem like it would cut it any more. Their older bodies needed much more nutrition, and more calories to fill their stomachs to capacity. Meatloaf, goulash, stew, pulled pork, baked ziti. Anything that was gooey and delicious sounded like heaven to their altered states of mind.

Their latex no longer could cover up their bodies. Thankfully, the machine that transformed them into heavy, horny aunties accounted for that. The latex melted, shifted, and reassembled into something better suited for women their age. As their breasts bulged out into teardrop-shaped spheres that hung off of their chests, the former spies had them covered by a kitschy top. There were audible fwoomps as the rest of their uniforms turned into dresses, leaving no material to cover the arms or legs. Between the bingo wings and fat thighs they'd gained, there simply wasn't enough material left over. It was all needed to keep the midsection modest.

The three dresses all went down to just above their knees. There were yelps and yeeps from the transforming aunts as they gained panties that slipped up their wide bums. Considering they hadn't been wearing panties to begin with thanks to their spy uniforms, wedgies were impossible to avoid. Then one by one, Sammy, Clover, and Alex gained a few inches of height. Overly-bright wedge heels with straps around the ankles were slipped onto their bodies before they could even say 'my stars'.

"Oof! Mmm, I gotta say, I sure am lookin' mighty fine tonight," Sam said, looking at her hands coated in many rings, all looking like they came from a discount bin. She blinked a few times before smacking Clover on her fat backside and bringing her in for a hug. "And ya'll lookin' like a treat yourself, Clove!"

"Ah, heck," Clove replied after the last remnants of her old personality were formed into the pearls that dangled helplessly around her neck. "Fugeddaboudit. Ain't nothin' to dis body but cookies and wine." She snickered, a thick Jersey accent coming through strongly. She smacked Sam on the ass in return. "Howzabout you and I hit up a vineyard for a vacation dis spring? Only if you're paying for it, of course."

"Well, shoot, that'd be just fine," Sammy giggled. "Course, that's only if Lexy comes along as well."

"Well, like, omg, totes," Lexy said. Her voice still carried the strong valley girl accent she and the others had before, but there was an extreme lack of confidence behind it. She said those words only because she'd heard teenagers say them before, and felt it would make her more hip and trendy. Got to stay on top of those youth trends. "Going to a vineyard, would like, be the littest thing ever. Hashtag relatable!"

"Dears, dears, I'm all for a trip like that," Matilda said. "But we do have some work to do. Why don't you all come over here and take a look at this console with me." The newly-transformed aunties and Brit all sauntered over to Aunt Matilda. As they moved, their hips constantly swung into one another, and they couldn't stop themselves from making giggly noises. Little hms and hahs as they had a desperate need to fill in any conversation. Two of them tilted their glasses to get a better look at the display on the console.

"Oooh, that's like, the best school in Beverly Hills!" Lexy said. "I like, totes used to go there when I was a little girl. There were sooooo many cute boys there. I wonder if any of them have some nice hot studs ready for breeding now?" she asked with a lick of her lips.

"It is quite the hotbed of fine young students, isn't it?" Matilda said, puffing up her hair a bit as their beehives all bounced around just like their large, squeezable breasts. "Then I think we know what our first target shall be!" With a giggle and a snort, the five aunts pressed the button together, sending a huge burst of smoke down into the confines of the campus, spreading its insidious, snuggly nature all over.

"You know, I was wonderin'" Brit asked, tilting her head. "You think we should ask Mandy if she wants to come with us on our vacation?"

"Heck no," Clover snorted. "She's an aunt, but she's also a raging bitch!" They all laughed as deep in Beverly Hills, hundreds of girls were fattened and modified to join the growing Auntie Revolution.


End file.
